


Good Communication

by CelesteFitzgerald



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-30 02:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Undyne sighed. “It’s just…it’s been days since Alphys called me. I thought we were gonna watch anime again tonight, but she hasn’t said anything since before the human and I burned down my house.”“Then call her!” Papyrus said with a huge smile.“NO!” Undyne couldn’t just call her. There was no way she was going to look desperate in front of Alphys. Nope. Not a chance.





	Good Communication

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the true pacifist route, after Undyne's house burns down and she moves in with Papyrus and Sans.

Undyne was sitting on the couch, scowling at the TV again, when Papyrus plopped down next to her.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

She crossed her arms and turned up the volume on Mettaton’s cooking show. “I told you already, _nothing_.”

He grabbed the remote from her hand and shut off the TV—something he had never done in the middle of one of Mettaton’s programs before. “I know you’re lying. As your best friend, I demand that you tell me the truth.”

“You can’t keep playing the ‘best friend’ card every time,” she huffed.

“I can if it works.” He was already giving her a smirk of success, and Undyne hated it.

After a minute, she gave in. As usual. “It’s just…it’s been days since Alphys called me. I thought we were gonna watch anime again tonight, but she hasn’t said _anything_ since before the human and I burned down my house.”

“Then call her!” he said with a huge smile.

“NO!” Undyne couldn’t just _call_ her. There was _no way_ she was going to look desperate in front of Alphys. Nope. Not a chance.

Papyrus sighed. “You always make things so complicated. If you want to talk to someone then just talk to them. If you like someone then tell them that you like them—”

“I don’t like anyone,” Undyne interrupted. “I don’t know what you’re—why would you— _psh_.” They were _not_ going to talk about this again.

“Right…” he said, voice laced with sarcasm—but after Undyne glared at him he immediately dropped the subject in favor of their original conversation. “So you really haven’t heard anything from her?”

“No. I keep staring at the darn phone all day, but I only ever hear from the human,” she said, pointing to the cell phone sitting on Sans and Papyrus’ coffee table.

“…Undyne. That’s my phone, not yours.”

“Well _duh_ ,” she rolled her eyes. “Mine got trashed in the fire, remember?”

Papyrus didn’t respond. Then he grabbed her hands and stared at her emphatically.

“…OH MY GOD, I’M AN IDIOT.”

“Undyne, you are very smart,” he tried to reassure her as she started frantically pacing around the room, “but in this particular instance I have to agree with you.”

“NGAH! How could I forget to tell her my phone was destroyed? Heck, she doesn’t even know that I’m staying with you.” She gasped, then grabbed Papyrus by the shoulders. “ _What if she goes to my burned-down house and thinks I’m hurt?_ ”

“Please— _ow_ —stop shaking me!” Once Undyne let go and he caught his breath, he continued. “For the last time, Undyne, please. _Call her_.”

She gulped. He was right. There really wasn’t any way around it now, was there? “Okay. Fine. Whatever.”

Papyrus handed her the phone and waited.

“Oh god.” Her hand started to shake as she looked at the phone. But she was quickly distracted when she noticed the way Papyrus was excitedly staring at her.

“You’re not going to just stand there the whole time, Papyrus.” It wasn’t a question, it was a demand.

“Well, if you really don’t want any more advice from the Great Papyrus, then I’ll give you some space.” He headed up the stairs to his room—and conspicuously left the door cracked open. Still better then staring her down the whole time, at least.

Finally working up the courage, Undyne dialed Alphys’ number. She still had a few more seconds to steady her nerves—she knew Alphys wouldn’t pick up until at least the fourth ring….but if she didn’t recognize the number she might not answer at all. And the missed call would just stress Alphys out. _Oh god_ , maybe this was a huge mistake—

“H-hello?”

Undyne tried to be happy that Alphys picked up the phone, but she was freaking out too much to be happy. She still had to say something in response, though. Anything.

“Hey, Alphys! What’s shakin’?” _Oh no_ , she cringed. Anything but that.

Undyne’s embarrassment was soon forgotten at the adorable little gasp that came through the phone. “Undyne? I w-wasn’t expecting you. I didn’t recognize your number. And you haven’t been returning my calls, s-so I thought maybe you d-didn’t want to talk to me—”

“ _No_! I mean, yes! Yes, of course I want to talk to you. I just—hah, it’s a funny story.”

She ran her hand through her ponytail and kept pacing as she caught Alphys up on the situation. It was so nice to talk to her again. Maybe Papyrus was on to something with that ‘just talk to them’ thing.

“…and then we turned the heat up too high, and everything caught on fire—”

“You set the kitchen on fire?!”

“I know, crazy, right? It was great. So basically my house is kinda destroyed and I’m staying with Papyrus. And my phone is currently a pile of ash.”

“I’m so glad you’re safe! I d-don’t know what I’d do i-if you were…you could have been hurt.” Alphys’ words trailed off at the end.

“Hey, Alphy, don’t worry. I’m fine, promise.” Undyne wished she could be there in person to reassure Alphys that she was okay. Luckily, she still had a way to cheer her up. “But hey, at least we can do our remodeling sooner!”

“O-our remodeling?”

“ _My_ remodeling!” _Oh,_ she shouldn’t have said it like that. “My remodeling, that you’ll help with…right? I mean, I didn’t think you had a problem helping with the fridge or the oven before, so I thought maybe you’d wanna help with a couple other things I was thinking about. But I guess it would be a lot more work now since we’d be starting from scratch and I don’t want to put too much on you so if you don’t want to—” 

“I want to!” Alphys squeaked from the other end. “T-that sounds like fun!”

Undyne let out a breath of relief. Truly, Alphys was the best. “Great! We can make a whole day of it. With my muscles and your brain, we’ll have it finished in no time.”

“Y-yeah! And, um, m-maybe when we’re done, we could order a pizza a-and watch some anime?”

Undyne’s smile widened. “Heck yeah! Do you even have to ask?”

The giggle Alphys gave her from the other end made her wonder why she hadn’t thought to burn down her kitchen sooner. She reminded herself to thank the human later.

“Perfect!” Undyne said. “Well, I guess I’ll see you soon?”

Alphys giggled again. “Okay. Bye, Undyne.”

“Bye, Alphys.” Undyne ended the call feeling much better than when Papyrus first confronted her earlier. Speaking of which…

“You can stop eavesdropping now, Papyrus.”

“I wasn’t eavesdropping,” he said as he emerged from his room and joined her at the bottom of the stairs. “So?”

Her mouth slowly spread into a huge smile, then she pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. She began repeating the whole conversation to him, even though he had already heard half of it.

“See, Undyne?” he said, placing his hands on his hips, “I told you calling her was a good idea.”

“Yeah, whatever….Thanks.”

“You are welcome.” He smiled back at her. “So, what day did you two decide to do the remodeling?”

“…OH MY GOD WE DIDN’T CHOOSE A DAY.”

Now it was Papyrus’ turn to pull her into a hug. She really would be lost without him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:   
> “You set the kitchen on fire?!”  
> “Just a little, but it means we can start the remodeling sooner, right?” 
> 
> As soon as I saw the prompt, I knew it had to be Alphyne <3


End file.
